Too Young For Her
by Megan's Random Thoughts
Summary: When young Jim Hawkins is introduced to the beautiful Cinderella Silver he is unsure what to do, but he knows he wants her, no matter their ages. With appearances from Prince Eric, Ariel, Wendy, The Fairy God Mother and John Silver this is a story of love, lust and heartbreak!
1. Chapter 1

Jim and Cinderella

Too Young For Her ©

Part One:

'Dawn' sat in the harbour, looking tall and elegant as one of the finest ships of her age. She was to carry a young Prince from England to America in hopes that he will find a young woman to bring home with him. His crew was made up of many people including 5 chefs, but only 2 cleaners. A boy named Jim and a girl named Cinderella.

Jim looked up at the boat and smiled, he got a crappy job but on an amazing ship and he would at least be going to America! No way had he ever thought that something like this would happen to him, he was just a young boy of 16 who's father had left when he was barely 5 years old, it had broken Jim's heart and he had never been the same since. Everybody told him that his father had been happy before he was born, that him and his mother where so great together and nothing in the world could pull them apart but when Jim was born things started to change, they would argue at night and Jim would curl in a ball under his bed trying to block out all the shouting and crying. When his father left nobody was surprised "Bound to happen." they would say to each other, like Jim couldn't hear them. 10 years later, when Jim was 15, the bed and breakfast where him and his mother lived and worked was raided by pirates. It was right beside the sea and was the first thing the pirates saw, Jim managed to escape the blaze that the pirates started in his home but his mother was never found, either killed in the fire or taken as a slave by the pirates. Jim had cried for months, staying in his neighbour's house he stayed up in his room and wept for most of the day. One morning, when he went out his room for breakfast, he overheard the owners of the home talking about the ship and how crew was needed, they where thinking of sending there son as a chef for the Prince. Jim didn't hear anything else, he ran from the house as fast as he could, right to the docks where he spoke to the man in charge of the crew and got himself on board, cleaning sure, but on board! Now here he was, ready to get away from this country and to just lose himself in the land beyond!

He ran onto the ship and looked around in awe, everybody was busy getting ready and shouting orders. The man that had spoken to him at the docks was there and shouted for him to get to the cooks, the head chef was in charge of Jim and the other cleaner person.

Jim walked casually into the kitchen, it was huge and shiny with gleaming metal appliances and white counters everything sparkled and the chefs ran around like mad men trying to get everything ready and packed before departure. A heavy built man was stood in the middle, he had a patch over his eye and wore greasy clothes unlike all the others. But, he was head chef so it didn't matter what he looked like, everybody followed his orders. He looked about 30 years old but years at sea was turning his black hair grey, beside him stood a girl who looked about 20 years old. She was beautiful, Jim was enchanted strait away, she was wearing a blue dress with a brown apron on top of it and her golden blonde hair was piled into a bun wrapped in a bit of cloth.

"You boy!" The head chef shouted "Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?!" The older man shouted angrily at Jim.

'Sorry, Sir. I'm Jim Hawkins, here because I got told to come here." He told the man who chuckled gently.

"Good, my other 'maid'." He sneered jokingly at Jim who's face turned red in anger. "Good, well, I'm John Silver, this is my sister Cinderella who you will be working with." He said and turned to the girl. "Be good, don't make me mad, it is a great job I have gotten you Cindy. Don't screw it up." He told her and then turned back to Jim. "The bucket and mops are in that cupboard with other cleaning supplies, you will start on deck. Get going!" He shoved the girl towards Jim who caught her and steadied her in his arms as she blushed gently, it was the cutest thing Jim has ever seen, this girl radiated beauty and he was going to have her, no matter his or her age.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why are you on this ship?" Jim asked Cinderella as they scrubbed the floors together, he admitted this wasn't the best way to attract a girl but he was doing the best with what he had.

"John made me, he's like that, my brother, calls himself "Long John Silver!" And thinks he owns everything but he doesn't." She kept her face down, scrubbing the floor, she had barely looked at Jim since he had caught her earlier. "Anyway, why are you here?" She asked him gently.  
"My mother died last year, I don't exactly have a father and I decided a trip to America would be good to get my mind off everything."  
"Oh." She said, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Jim, I'm sorry to hear that." She stood up and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with sad eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, Cindy. It happens." He said and smiled bravely. "Like you and your brother." Her eyes turned cold and she turned away from him.  
"What did you just say?" She questioned, tone threatening and suddenly all the warmth from before was gone.  
"Cindy, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, like, he controls you…." Her eyes turned deadly black and she glared at him.  
"How dare you comment on my relationship with John! You have no idea what it's like, knowing me for one hour! Stay out of my life Jim, you're too young to know how adult relationships work." She turned away, skirt flowing like a cape behind her and went off to do work elsewhere, Jim looked on, feeling like a complete idiot and knowing he had to do something quickly to make it up to her.

**Note:  
Sorry this part is short, it's just that I've been busy with school and working on other stories. Please let me know what you think about this story because it means a lot to me and keeps me going! I will try and put up more soon. **


End file.
